A multi-turn counter (MTC) sensor may be used to determine a number of turns of an external rotating magnetic field (e.g., a number of full or partial rotations of the magnetic field) produced by a magnet (e.g., a magnet attached to or formed as part of a rotatable object). The MTC sensor may be a magnetoresistive (MR)-based sensor (e.g., a tunnel magnetoresistive (TMR) sensor, a giant magnetoresistive (GMR) sensor). In some instances, the MTC sensor may include a domain wall generator that generates a domain wall on a magnetized strip of the MTC sensor. The location of the domain wall on the magnetic strip of MTC sensor may be used to count the number of turns of the external magnetic field.